Truth or Dare
by JN Malfoy
Summary: Permainan truth or dare berhasil mengungkap banyak rahasia antara kumpulan sahabat itu. Dan semakin menarik ketika hal yang diungkap adalah cinta antar dua sahabat dekat. Yaoi story. YAOI. YunJae. As ussual they're not mine n please kalo ga suka yang berbau gay jangan dibaca yaaaaa... Dan maaaaaaf bange buat typo yang bertebaran. Makasih.


"Truth or Dare"

Hari semakin malam, namun semangat segerombolan pekerja kantoran itu mash semangat. Wajar saja, karena hari itu hari jumat dan besoknya mereka tidak perlu ke kantor. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk menutup minggu kerja mereka dengan berkumpul dan minum bersama disalah satu bar dekat dengan kantor-kantor mereka.

Ya, mereka tidak sekantor. Yunho, Junsu, Changmin, Yoona, dan Tiffany berkantor pada perusahan Jung Corps dan otomatis Yunho adalah bos dari yang lainnya. Meski demikian itu tidak membuat sang bos angkuh dan menjauhi mereka. Tidak akan pernah, karena mereka semua awalnya adalah teman sekampus. Dan sampai kapanpun mereka tetap berteman.

Sedangkan di kantor lain, yaitu Kim Int., ada Jaejoong sang bos, Yoochun, Kyuhyun, Victoria, jessica dan Siwon. Sama halnya dengan Yunho, Jaejoong pun tidak akan membiarkan jabatannya menjauhkan dia dari sahabat2nya.

Seperti biasanya, malam sabtu itu mereka habiskan dengan bercerita , makan dan minum beberapa gelas minuman berakohol sedang.

"Oke," buka Changmin saat hampir semua berkumpul, saat itu Jessica dan Jaejoong belum tiba karena si bos dan sekretarisnya masih mengadakan pertemuan dengan perusahaan lain. "- selagi kita menunggu Jae dan Sicca, bagaimana kalau kita bermain dulu?"

"Ok, aku rasa itu ide yang bagus" timpal Yoochun yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk di samping Junsu, sang kekasih.

"Jadi kita akan bermain apa, Minnie ah?" tanya Victoria cukup antusias.

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau permainan Truth or Dare?" sambung Siwon tiba-tiba, padahal baru saja dia kembali dari memesan makanan tapi entah kenapa telinganya cukup tajam untuk mendengar pembicaraan teman-temannya itu. Ide Siwon ternyata disambut dengan antusias oleh teman-temannya.

"Bagaimana bos? Kau setuju?" Tanya Changmin pada Yunho yang sedari tadi tidak konsen pada pembicaraan mereka, dia terlihat gelisah seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu atau seseorang?

"Yah? Ah terserah kalian sajalah, aku ikut saja" kata Yunho tanpa memandang Changmin karena matanya masih mencari-cari sesuatu di arah pintu masuk. Oke fine, dia mencari seseorang.

"Sudahlah bos, paling sebentar juga mereka sampai. Tidak akan ada yang menculiknya, diakan bersama dengan Jaejoong" perkataan Yoona yang duduk disampingnya memang benar, Yunho terlalu kelewat kuatir sepertinya.

"Hmm, iya kau benar" akhirnya Yunho menahan diri untuk tidak melihat lagi ke pintu dan berusa untuk mengikuti arahan dari Siwon yang sudah memegang sebuah botol dan kemudian di taruhnya di atas meja.

"- jadi, aturannya aku ubah. Yang mendapat giliran pertama melaksanakan Dare, kemudian giliran kedua Truth, dan begitu seterusnya. Bagaimana, setuju?"

"SETUJU!" jawab semua anggota perkumpulan itu dengan semangat, ya kecuali Yunho, yang belum 100% masuk dalam permainan itu.

Putaran pertama ujung botol ternyata menunjuk pada Junsu, yang cukup kaget karena mendapat giliran pertama.

"Ok Junsu ah~ kau mendapat Dare-" kata Siwon. Junsu menoleh pada Yoochun sebentar, untuk melihat ekspresi kekasihnya kemudian tersenyum gugup.

"- kalau begitu kutantang kamu untuk duduk dipangkuan Yoochun selama malam ini" Siwon tau benar dengan sahabatnya itu, Junsu paling malu untuk memamerkan kemesraan dimuka umum. Dan benar sja wajah Junsu sekarang sangat merah, tapi dengan sekuat tenaga dia bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berpindah ke pangkuan Yoochun yang menerimanya dengan senang hati. Tidak lupa dia berterimakasih pada Siwon, untuk hadiahnya malam ini. Dan dibalas Siwon dengan tatapan 'kau-berhutang-padaku'.

"Okay, next.." Siwon memutar lagi botol yang berada diatas meja dan ujungnya berhenti di depan Tiffany.

"Fanny.. " mata Siwon cukup bercahaya berlebihan menatapnya "... Apakah..."

"Hei masa kamu terus sih Siwon, biarkan aku yang bertanya" potong Changmin.

"Well, -" Siwon tidak menjawab lagi hanya mengendikan bahunya.

"Oke, jawab dengan jujur Fanny, -" Tiffanny memandang lekat pada Tiffany dan dibalas dengan tatapan tak kalah serius dari Tiffany "- katakan... Apakah kau yang mengambil Burgerku dari atas meja siang tadi?"

"Heiiii... Tahu begitu aku saja yang bertanya, kau membuang kesempatan emasku Minnie" protes Siwon yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan malas dari Changmin.

"Err.. " Tifanny bersuara sangat pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang ternyata sangat merah karena menahan malu "Iya Min, maaf ya"

"I knew it.." sahut Changmin "-besok kau harus menggantinya kalu begitu".

"Ehm, okay" balas Tiffany dengan senyum bersalah. Tadi dia sangat lapar karena diet berlebihannya, makanya ketika melihan makanan 'nganggur' dimeja Changmin langsung saja diambil tanpa seijin pemiliknya.

"Hmm kalian ini.." Kyuhyun yang diam dari tadi akhirnya bicara juga "sudah. Ayo kita lanjutkan"

"Ok!"

Pada putaran botol yang ketiga, dimana harus menjalankan tantangan apapun, ternyata ujung botol menujuk pada Changmin.

"Owh great!"

Sekarang giliran mata Victoria yang berbinar-binar, sebelum ada yang bicara dia sudah berdiri dan berkata dengan lantang "Ok Changmin ah, kutantang kau untuk mencium seseorang yang kau anggap paling cantik dalam kelompok ini" kemudian dia duduk dan tersenyum puas.

"What! Serriously?" Changmin cukup kaget, tapi kemudian dia menyeringai dan menatap ke arah Victoria "kau yakin Vicky?"

"Absolutely.." senyum Victoria makin mengembang.

"Baiklah.." Changmin pun bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju Vicoria yang duduk di depannya tadi. Dan begitu tiba di depan Victoria Changmin menunduk dan "bisakah kau bangun sebentar Vicky?". Victoria yang kelewat senang, bangun tanpa berpikir lagi dan dengan segera tempat duduknya diambil Changmin yang sudah menghadap Kyuhyun yang duduk d samping Victoria, tadinya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun tanpa ijin pemiliknya. Semua mata yang memandang mereka terbelalak, terlebih Kyuhyun dan Victoria tentunya.

"HEI... Harusnya kau menciumku Shim Changmin!" teriaknya sambil menunjuk Changmin yang baru saja melepas bibir Kyuhyun meskipun dia tidak rela.

"Siapa yang mau menciummu jelek,- " Changmin menatap malas pada Victoria yang melihatnya dengan gemas. "Bagiku Hyunniekulah yang tercantik, lagian dia kan pacarku" lanjutnya kembali menatap Kyuhyun dan menyentuh bibir Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Yah! Aku ini laki-laki" Kyuhyun akhirnya menemukan suaranya setelah kehilangan beberapa waktu lalu saat Changmin menciumnnya, bukannya Changmin tidak pernah menciumnya tapi ini didepan umum dan teman-teman mereka belum tahu menahu soal hubungan mereka.

"Iya aku tahu sayang, tapi kau cantik" balas Changmin sambil membelai pipi Kyuhyun yang sudah memerah "- juga imut" tambah Changmon sebelum menarik Kyuhyun lagi dalam sebuah ciuman yang lebih manis dan lama, juga tanpa penolakan dari Kyuhyun.

"Oh please, get a room you two" sahut Yoochun yang ternyata cukup iri karna dia belum pernah mencium Junsunya, meskipun mereka sudah berpacaran 1 bulan. Tapi tangan tidak pernah berpindah dari pantat sexy pacarnya itu. Rasanya dia sendiri membutuhkan kamar untuknya dan Junsu.

"Sial... Tau begini aku kasih tantangan yang lain" sesal Victoria.

"Sudahlah Vic, kau sendiri tahu dia gay, masih juga kau kejar-kejar" seru Tiffany saat Victoria mengambil tempat duduk Changmin yang kosong tepat di samping sahabat wanitanya itu.

"Hum, tetap saja. Siapa suruh dia tidak jujur kalau mereka ternyata sudah pacaran." Victoria hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya dan melipat tangan didepan dadanya sambil 'menikmati' acara ciuman perdana MinKyu didepannya.

"Ck, sudahlah. Ayo lanjut. Ah si Jae dan Sicca koq lama skali" kata Siwon yang sudah kembali memutar botol dan ternyata berhenti di depan Yoona.

"Let me ask, siapa ciuman pertamamu Yoona?" Kali ini Junsu yang bertanya, dengan wajah yang masih bersemu merah karna ulah tangan Yoochun, tapi dari awal berteman hal itu selalu menjadi pertanyaan Junsu yang tidak pernah dijawab oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Errrr.." Yoona tersenyum tapi pipinya tidak bersemu merah "-itu.." katanya terputus-putus sambil menggigit jarinya, kebiasaannya kalau gugup karena tertanggap basah "-seorang adik kecil yang tidak kuketahui namanya."

"What!" semua sahabatnya itu, kecuali MinKyu yang masihh sibuk berciuman dan Yunho yang ternyata juga mash sering melihat ke pintu masuk, terperangah dengan jawaban Yoona.

"Saat itu aku sedang buru-buru untuk mengejar bisa, dan tepat di tikungan aku menabrak seorang adik kecil dan kami berdua jatuh dengan posisi yang cukup... Yaaah cukup pas untuk membuat bibir kami bertemu dan itulah ciuman pertamaku. Hehe" jelas Yoona sambil sekali-kali menyengir tidak jelas. Dan akhirnya ditanggapi dengan tertawa renyah dari teman-temannya.

"Hahaha, ternyata kisah-kisah drama seperti itu bisa terjadi dikehidupan nyata" kata Victoria yang ternyata mood nya sudah berubah lebih baik.

"Cukup dulu dengan drama picisannya, bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan lagi?-" seru Changmin yang baru saja selesai dengan 'tantangannya' "-Fanny coba kau telpon Sicca, ada dimana mereka sekarang?" Sambungnya sambil memutar botol diatas meja.

"Oh sudah tadi, mereka sudah di depan katanya"

"Baiklah, jadi sekarang gilirannnn.." dan ujung botolpun berhenti tepat di depan sang Bos yang mash setia melihat pintu dan langsung terkejut begitu melihat arah botol yang tertuju padanya "bos, sekarang giliranmu" dan senyum jahilpun terlihat diwajah Changmin.

'Sial!' rutuk Yunho dalam hati.

"Kutantang kau untuk mencium siapapun yang muncul dari pintu masuk. Dan kau tidak boleh melepasnya sebelum dia membalas ciumanmu" Changmin tersenyum puas saat melihat ekspresi horor bosnya itu.

"What the..."

Yunho melongo, dengan elegan pastinya, tak percaya dengan tantangan yang harus dia laksanakan.

"Ini mustahil Changmin, mana mungkin ada orang yang mau membalas ciuman orang asing?"

"Kan belum dicoba bos, siapa tahu berhasil. Atau bosnya saja yang tidak punya nyali?" balas Changmin dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Kau.." Yunho sudah kehabisan kata-kata, bisa-bisanya si anak ingusan itu mengejeknya.

"Ok, FINE!" jawaban akhir Yunho, dan akhirnya mereka semua serempak menatap pintu masuk dan tak berapa lama masuklah..

"Sicca. I can't believe it." seru Yoona tiba-tiba sambil memandang dua sahabat wanitanya bergantian dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Yah setidaknya, kali ini kau mungkin bisa berhasil bos" kata Changmin sambil menepuk pelan bahu Yunho seperti memberi semangat kemudian melambai kepada Jessica yang melihat mereka dan tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hai, maaf terlambat" sapa Jessica sambil menunduk ketika tiba di meja teman-temannya.

"Jae oppa, mana?" tanya Victoria santai. Jae berbeda dengan Yunho, kalau diluar kantor dia tidak suka dipanggil bos.

"Oh Jae oppa tadi.." sebelum Jesicca menyelesaikan kalimatnya tangannya sudah ditarik Yunho untuk berhadapan dengannya.

"Eh. Oppa.. Ada apa?" Jesicca yang melihat wajah Yunho sedikit cemas, tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya.

"Begini, -" jeda sebentar, kemudian Yunho menarik nafas dalam-dalam "- ini semua hanya permainan, jadi kau jangan marah, ok?"

"Hei..!" Changmin yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan Yunho dan Jesicca langsung menarik Jesicca ketika Yunho sudah mulai menyentuh wajah Jesicca untuk menciumnya. "- tidak diijinkan untuk menjelaskan bos. Jesicca batal. Kita cari orang lain"

"What?" Yunho kelihatan makin stres, karena dia baru saja hampir selamat, setidaknya yang akan dia cium Jesicca bukan orang lain.

"Lagian Sicca adikmu, bisa saja kalian bekerjasama. Itu namanya tidak fair bos" Changmin mendengus pada Yunho yang ditanggapi dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Memangnya ada apa sih dengan oppa?" tanya Jesicca setelah mengambil duduk di samping Yoona.

"Kami sedang bermain Truth or Dare, dan bos mendapat tantangan untuk mencium siapa saja yang melewati pintu masuk. Dan kebetulan kamu yang baru masuk, jadi ya.." jelas Yoona sambil mengendikkan bahunya dan dibalas Jesicca dengan -Oh- singkat.

"Lalu, Jae oppa mana?" kali ini Tiffany yang bertanya.

"Oh itu, tadi Jae oppa sedang memarkirkan mobil jadi aku yang duluan masuk"

Segera ketiga sahabat wanitanya langsung memandang pintu masuk, dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Dan semenit kemudian masuklah Jaejoong. Saat melihat Jaejoong cengiran Changmin makin lebar, mata Victoria, Yoona dan Tiffany berbinar-binar, dan Yunho menatap Changmin dengan horor "No way.." tapi dibalas dengan cengiran yang makin lebar oleh Changmin "Yes way..." sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dengan semangat, dan melambai kearah Jaejoong untuk memanggilnya.

Yunho merutuk dalam hati entah apa, sambil meramas rambutnya.

"Sial!"

"Dan ingat kali ini kau tidak boleh berkata satu katapun, cium dan berhenti, kalau kau mau, ketika dia membalas ciumanmu"

"Kau gila"

"Hahah kemana saja kau slama ini bos, " Changmin berhenti sejenak menatap Jaejoong yang makin dekat dan menaruh tangannya di bahu Yunho "Good luck bos"

"Sinting!" kata terakhir Yunho kemudian berbalik ke arah Jaejoong yang sudah dekat dengan meja mereka.

"Hai guys, maaf kami terlambat. Tadi kami..." belum sempat Jajejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya lengannya ditarik Yunho, seperti Jesicca tadi, "... Yunho... Ada.." lagi-lagi kalimat Jaejoong terpotong, tapi kali ini karena mulutnya sudah ditutup Yunho dengan mulutnya sendiri.

Jaejoongpun mendorong Yunho dengan keras "Hei... Apa kau gila?"

Yunho tidak menjawab, namun kembali menarik Jaejoong dan menciumnya lagi. Kali ini Yunho mengunci gerakan Jaejoong, tangan kirinya dipinggang dan tangan kana di tengkuk Jaejoong mengcegah Jaejoong melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Jaejoong kembali berusaha mendorong Yunho, tangannya berada di dada Yunho, mendorong dengan kuat tapi tanpa hasil. Yunho masih tetap menikmati bibirnya. Saat dia ingin berteriak minta dilepaskan mulutnya terbuka dan malah Yunho berhasil memasukkan lidahnya. Mencoba mencari titik kelemahan Jaejoong, dan benar saja pada saat yang sama tubuh Jaejoong melemas. Yunho dapat melihat wajah Jaejoong memanas dan matanya mulai menutup, sepertinya Jaejoong menikmati ciuman itu. Tanpa sadar Jaejoongpun membalas ciuman Yunho dan kemudian menarik kemeja Yunho untuk menciumnya lebih dalam. Yunho terkejut dan menarik dirinya dari ciumannya dengan Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong..." Mata Jaejoong yang hampir tertutup, terbuka lebar saat dia merasakan suara Yunho yang sedikit berbeda, sepertinya Yunho takut. Dan dengan segera dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho dengan mendorongnya.

"Ma-maaf... Aku pulang duluan" Tanpa memandang Jajeoong dan teman-temannya, Yunho mengambil jasnya dan pergi meninggalkan bar itu.

"Ini gila.."

Yunho tidak mengubris panggilan teman-temannya sama sekali, dan langsung berjalan dengan cepat menuju parkiran mencari mobilnya dan segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

Seanjang penjalanan, dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal itu. Itu tidak benar, dia harus memperbaiki semuanya. Dengan segera dia memutar mobilnya menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan rumahnya, menuju tempat yang seharusnya dia datangi.

Setibanya di sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar, Yunho mencoba mengetuk pintu dan menunggu jawaban.

"Dia pasti belum pulang" dilihatnya jam tangannya, baru menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Akan kutunggu sebentar saja kalau begitu" dengan beban pikiran yang mash kacau dan peraaan yang tidak menentu, Yunho bersandar pada pintu apartemen itu dan terperosot duduk di lantai sambil menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sial, kenapa aku bisa sampai lepas kendali"

-0-

Yunho ternyata menunggu lebih lama dari yang dia kira, tidak biasanya orang yang dia tunggu itu pulang selarut ini. Saat itu sudah lewat dari jam 1 pagi dan orang yang ditunggu belum muncul-muncul juga. Akhirnya Yunho pun bangun dan memutuskan untuk pulang, dia bisa berbicara dengan orang itu besok. Saat dia baru mau melangkah terdengar bunyi lift yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dan muncullah orang yang dinanti-nanti.

"Yunho.." orang itu cukup terkejut, tidak biasanya dia mendapat kunjungan dari Yunho selarut ini.

"Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi, kita harus bicara Jae ah~"

Ekspresi terkejut Jaejoong sebelumnya kini sudah diganti dengan ekspresi keras. Dia terlihat cukup gusar.

"Kita bicara di dalam saja" kata Jaejoong melewati Yunho tanpa memandang kearahnya. Setelah dia memasukan pin dan membuka pintu, mereka berdua pun masuk ke dalam apartemen Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tetap membelakangi Yunho sambil berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil minuman dingin dari dalam lemari es.

"Buatlah kopi untukmu, kau pasti kedinginan" Yunho yakin, Jaejoong pasti sangat marah. Tidak biasanya dia membiarkan Yunho membuat kopinya sendiri.

Ya, mereka sahabat yang lebih akrab dari yang lain, dan Yunho sudah sering datang bahkan menginap di apartemen Jaejoong. Begitu pula dengan Jaejoong.

Dengan minuman masing-masing ditangan mereka, mereka duduk di ruang tamu saling berhadapan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" buka Jaejoong, setelah lumayan lama mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku minta maaf Jae.." kaa Yunho to the point tapi ditanggapi Jaejoong dengan senyum sinis.

"Untuk apa? Untuk menciumku dan pergi begitu saja? Atau untuk membuatku malu di depan teman-teman kita karena membuatmu takut dengan sebuah ciuman?"

"Jaejoong, aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Sudahlah Yunho, kau tau perasaanku padamu. Kau bahkan sudah menolakku mentah-mentah dulu. Lalu sekarang, lihat apa yang kau perbuat" Jaejoong meletakkan kaleng minuman di atas meja dan berdiri menuju pintu.

"Pembicaraan kita selesai, lebih baik kau pulang saja"

"Jae ah~ kau tahu aku tidak mungkin seperti itu. Ciuman tadi.."

"Hanya permainan. Oke, aku mengerti. Ada lagi tuan Jung?"

"Belum, kau belum mengerti. Aku bukannya takut aku hanya.."

"Jadi apa kau menyukaiku, begitu Jung?" tanya Jaenjoong dengan sinis.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyukaimu.. Aku.."

"Ck.. Sudahlah, aku capek. Lebih baik kau pulang saja" Jaejoong baru saja mau melangkah menjauh tiba-tiba di tarik dan terdorong ke diding.

"What the.. Yunho, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Dengar Jae.." Yunho menahan tangan Jaejoong disamping kepalanya, agar dia tidak melawan "..ya aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi aku mencintaimu. Sejak lama, sejak pertama kita bertemu.."

"Cih.. Yang benar saja.."

"Saat itu aku menolakmu karena aku takut, ayahku akan menghukumku kalau dia tahu, dia akan menarik semua kartu kreditku, aku takut aku tidak bisa bertahan.."

"Pengecut.."

"Iya aku memang pengecut, tapi aku benar mencintaimu sejak awal Jaejoong ah.." tutup Yunho dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada lekuk leher Jaejoong "..dan aku terlalu pengecut untuk menyatakan perasaanku, setelah orang tuaku tiada. Aku takut kau sudah terlanjur membenci perasaanmu. Dan aku tak mau kehilanganmu sebagai seorang sahabat kalau tiba-tiba aku menyatakan cinta padamu". Jaejoong menutup matanya kuat-kuat saat Yunho menghirup aroma tubuh Jaejoong. "Ah Jae, kau tidak tahu betapa lama aku menginginkan ini" Yunho melepas tangan Jaejoong dan melingkarkan dua tangannya pada pinggang Jaejoong dan menariknya makin dekat.

"Tadi kau berhasil membuatku hilang kendali Jae ah~"

"Dan kau membuatku gila Yunho.." dan runtuhlah pertahanan Jaejoong saat Yunho mencium lehernya.

"I love you" dan Yunho pun menarik wajah Jaejoong dan menciumnya dengan dalam. Kali ini saat Jaejoong membalas ciumannya, Yuho tidak perlu repot menarik dirinya. Karena dia tahu tidak ada lagi yang harus dia takutkan.

Setelah beberapa saat Jaejoong melepas ciuman mereka dan memandang Yunho.

"So that's the truth huh, now i dare you for having sex with me. What do you thing Jung?"

"As you wish, love"

-0-

Sedangkan di bar, setelah pulangnya Jaejoong, kelompok yang diringgalkan mash betah bercerita dengan seru.

"What?! Jadi ini semua kamu yang rancang Min?" seru Tiffany tidak percaya.

"Iya, soalnya aq sudah bosan dengan curhatan bos yang makin hari makin tidak jelas mengenai betapa besar cintanya pada Jaejoong bla bla bla... Itu benar-benar menjengkelkan"

"Hmm, pantas saja aku tadi bingung saat didepan pintu masuk pengunjung yang lain diantar melewati pintu yang lain cuma aku yang dibiarkan lewat pintu utama" tambah Jesicca meyakinkan kalau semua memang sudah di atur.

"Yep, aku sudah meminta ijin pada pemilik bar, dan mereka akan melakukan arahanku ketika ku beri tanda"

"Saat botol mengarah ke Yunho itu ya.." tambah Yoona.

"Yep.."

"Aku sudah curiga, kenapa bisa hanya Sicca dan Jae oppa yang masuk lewat pintu utama. Ternyata... Itu ulahmu Min.. Ck ck ck salut aku dengan kejeniusanmu,-" puji Victoria pada mantan cowok yang ditaksirnya. "- sayang kamu gay" tambahnya lagi.

"Hei.."

"Tapi untung ya, Minnie bisa buat taktik ini dan memberikan kita tontonan menarik" kata Yoona sambil mengedipkan mata kepada Tiffany dan Victoria.

"Ya, akhirnya penantian panjang kita terjawab juga. Yunho dan Jaejoong memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersatu" tambah Tiffany.

Tidak ada yang menyangka ternya ketiga wanita karir itu adalah penggemar pasangan YunJae. Wajar saja kalau wajah mereka berbina-binar sepanjang minggu yang akan datang karena telah mendapat "gizi" yang berlebihan hari itu.

Dan malam itu menjadi malam yang cukup bersejarah bagi kelompok mereka. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya pasangan Changmin dan Kyuhyun 'open up' mengenai hubungan mereka secara tidak langsung. Yoochun yang selama ini mendambakan pantan Junsu, berhasil menyentuhnya sepanjang malam. Sentah apakah mereka akan melanjutkannya di tempat lain, hanya mereka yang tahu. Dan yang paling berkesan, dua presiden direktur perusahan tempat mereka bekerja, akhirnya bisa jujur satu sama lain mengenai perasaan mereka.

Hanya karena sahabat, mereka bisa saling jujur dan karena sahabat pula merekapun berani menghadapi tantangan.

-END-


End file.
